Girls' Needs
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Fleur is willing to satisfy her daughter's "needs". Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever with the pairing Dominique/Fleur and the prompt "take a walk".

Warnings: Underage, mother/daughter incest.

)O(

_Girls have needs_ was something that Dominique's mother had taught her from childhood. _Girls have needs and Veela girls have them even more._

When she had been very little, Dominique hadn't understood what that had meant. Of course she had needs. She needed to eat and to sleep and to drink. She didn't see why that wasn't obvious enough that it didn't need a special phrase attached to it.

But as she grew a little older, she started to understand what her mother had meant.

_Girls have needs_ started to be what Fleur would say when Dominique went to her, complaining of an ache between her thighs. Dominique would look at her with confusion and Fleur would shake her head and tell her to go up to her bedroom and Dominique would go, wondering if she had done something wrong.

Or rather, that was what she did until she turned twelve.

When she was twelve, she was sitting in the kitchen, watching her mother cook, and the ache started up. She squirmed to try to relieve it, put her hand down to rub herself surreptitiously beneath the table, tried to distract herself by watching her mother more intensely, but everything only made it worse.

"Mother," she said at last.

"Yes?" Fleur turned around, wiping her hands on her skirt. "What is it, darling?"

"I'm hurting," she said quietly. "In between my legs…"

"Oh…" Fleur's lips twitched a bit. "Again? Never mind. Girls have needs…"

"I know that girls have needs, _Maman_!" Dominique snapped. She was losing patience with her mother's constant refrain of _girls have needs_ – it wasn't helpful and it didn't make the pain go away. "But what does that have to do with me hurting?"

Fleur looked surprised for a moment. She blinked her wide eyes at her daughter and then finally said "_Oh…_ you don't know, then?"

"Know what, Mother?"

Fleur was quiet for a minute longer, then undid the apron she was wearing over her clothes and held out one hand for Dominique. "Come with me, my darling. Come take a walk with me."

Dominique stood up hesitantly and took her mother's hand, and Fleur led her out of their house and into the small yard in the back.

"I don't want your sister or brother to see us," she said when Dominique opened her mouth to ask what they were doing. "Sit down on that bench there…" She pointed and Dominique sat down on the edge, her heart pounding quickly.

Fleur knelt in front of her and put her hands lightly on her knees, spreading them apart just a little. Dominique's cheeks went bright pink and she quickly snapped them back together, putting her hands over her crotch. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of the pain, Dominique," Fleur murmured. "Come, now, open your legs for me, nice and wide…"

Dominique bit her lip. She had never been so embarrassed and she wondered what was wrong with her, that her mother had to make her open her legs. She hesitated for a long time before she did spread them, and Fleur lifted her skirt up and hooked her fingers over the waistband of her pink, floral knickers, pulling them down.

"_Maman_…"

Dominique felt as though she was about to die of embarrassment. Here she was, outside, with her _mother_ looking at her. She glanced down, her face bright red, and put one hand over herself, trying to hide herself, but Fleur shook her head.

"It's all right, Dominique," she told her. "There's no reason to be ashamed. I've told you again and again, girls have needs… and your needs can be satisfied if you let me help you…" She took her hand gently by the wrist and lifted it up, then put her own hand where it had been.

Dominique thought she was going to die of pure mortification. What if the neighbours saw? What if Fleur was thinking that Dominique – all wet and with just a few wisps of hair – was disgusting? What if-

Then her mother's finger slipped inside her.

She tensed automatically. She had never been touched there, touched like _that_ before – never touched _herself_ like that before – and she squirmed automatically. It felt _very_ good, and the ache was already going away, replaced by a stronger feeling, a sense of urgency.

"_Maman_," she whispered.

"Shh…" Fleur's voice was soft, soothing. "This is something that women like us – part Veela women – need… more even than regular women… I needed it, your sister needed it, and now you do…" Her finger curled up and Dominique gasped as it touched something sensitive.

"Mother, please…"

"Shh," Fleur whispered again, slowly pumping her finger in and out, then Dominique lost all control of her body and her whole world exploded in ecstasy.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
